Episode 3
Puppet Saga'': Episode III ''Afterwards is the third installment in The Puppet Saga and follows the story on from Episode II. Episode III currently holds the record for the episode that took the most time from filming to the release date. Synopsis Darth Elmo has risen to the status of the number one criminal in Australia, having fought the Jedi in that country. As the Jedi notice this, they make a decision to flee and get help from their old friend, Senator Milton Clash on Saturn’s moon, Iapetus. Cast *Noah as Noah Tolmach, Kermit, Darth Elmo and an alternate Darth Elmo *Daniel as Darth Daniel and Daniel Mackay Plot The Puppet Saga In Earth-1218, Daniel and Darth Elmo are watching a screening of the first episode of The Puppet Saga, specifically the opening with Kermit. Daniel later complains that it's unfair they are paying to see something that Noah would show them for free. He directly points to the camera, saying that the viewers are "giant suckers", referencing The Simpsons Movie. Reminiscing Darth Elmo tells his apprentice that he is disappointed with their previous fail. Darth Daniel proclaims that they will "kill them ASAP." Later, Darth Daniel reads a newspaper that says his Master is the "most wanted criminal in Australia", which Daniel proclaims is unfair. Darth Elmo proceeds to sing a song about this, much to the anger of his apprentice. At the end of the song, Darth Elmo decides to go to the Senate on a moon of the planet Saturn named Iapetus, so that he had take up his his alter ego, Milton Clash. Flying to space Kermit immediately senses this, and all of them, unknowingly to each other, they fly to Saturn's orbit, hitching a ride on a lightspeed starship made by NASA. Darth Elmo senses that they are with the Jedi aboard the ship, informing his apprentice, whilst Noah and Kermit are oblivious to the fact that the Sith are aboard. Noah and Darth Daniel put helmets on to assist their breathing, while Sesamonian monsters and frogs had the ability to breathe in space, before they jumped out of the ship towards Saturn, unaware of an imminent lightsaber duel. Opening crawl Behind the scenes The music video for "I'm Number One" was filmed long before the majority of the episode, and even before Episode I had started production. The filler scene before the music video was added in separately as Noah noticed while reviewing the footage that they needed more to explain Darth Daniel's sudden disappearance. Appearances *Darth Elmo *Darth Statler *Kermit *Kermit *Daniel Mackay *Noah Tolmach |creatures= |droids= |events= |c-locations= *Earth-1218 **Earth *Earth-9471 **Milky Way Galaxy ***Earth ****Australia *****Napoleons ******Jedi Training Facility ******Sith base ***Saturn ****Iapetus *****The Senate ***Outer space |c-organizations= *Jedi *Sith **Darth |c-species= *Sesamonian **Frog **Sesamonian human |c-vehicles= *NASA's Lightspeed Ship |c-technology= *Breathing helmets |c-miscellanea= *Criminal *Episode One *The Force **Dark side of the Force *Language **Basic *LFwD novel *The Puppet Saga *National Aeronautics and Space Administration }} Category:Saga films Category:Legends Saga films